Peaches
by RobinxStarfire67
Summary: I believe we have all felt peaches, a wonderful, warm feeling for another... Sharkboy will explain the rest. SBxLG One shot


Okay, if you read Teen Titans then you probably are thinking "OFF WITH HER HEAD!", but I am really stuck in terms of where to go with "Through Masked Eyes". Just enjoy and try to hold back the urge to hit me with a baseball bat. Please, I do not like rather large objects coming at my head. =]]]]]]]

Peaches

It was about a Month since planet Drool was close to its end. There was now a peach tree outside of a cave near the ocean. That cave was where Sharkboy and Lavagirl lived. Some afternoons Lavagirl would sit under the tree and read. Some mornings Sharkboy would sit under the tree and look at the ocean. Some nights they would sit under the tree together, both wanting to scoot closer to the other. Neither of them ever did. One night something changed.

Lavagirl walked out onto the beach. She looked out into the ocean and screamed Sharkboy's name. When she saw his shiny fin gently gliding towards her, she smiled straight from her heart. When he arrived on land, he raised an eyebrow and said "what". Lavagirl's heart sank at the mere sound of his voice. Then she responded, "It's getting dark, I was worried," "Don't worry about me I have the sharks, you are the one unprotected" he said warm heartedly.

When they sat down it was much more awkward than usual. Trying desperately to break the silence, Lavagirl asked, "You like the Ice Princess, huh?" Sharkboy gave a dry smirk and said, "Not really, I mean she is pretty but she never smiles and she is always gloomy," Lavagirl sat up straight and smiled hearing that last remark "oh?" she said trying not to make herself too obvious.

Time passed and no one said a word. Then, the strangest thing happened. Sharkboy put his arm around Lavagirl. Lavagirl could have sworn she just stopped breathing. Than she leaned in to kiss Sharkboy. As her lips met something spiked, she realized that he had turned his head away knowing what she was trying to do. She just kissed Sharkboy's head! Why hadn't he wanted to kiss her? Was there something wrong with her?

Lavagirl trembled as she realized a tear was flowing down her face. She tried to hide her face in her hands. Sharkboy already noticed and felt so bad. She got up and began to run for the cave. She was humiliated could she ever be friends with Sharkboy again? Does he hate her? Will she have to move out?

Then she felt a mass on her shoulder. It was like the 1 Jonas fan getting her hand touched by Nick himself! Sharkboy had grabbed her shoulder to stop her from running. It worked too well. She was standing there shaking like a cold Chihuahua under his hold. Wow, his cold hand felt good on her hot shoul-. Wait. Wait. Wait. Why wasn't she burning him!? Oh, yea… she was sucking on ice. She tended to do that while reading.

"LG, wait!" Sharkboy took too long to say. Guess he felt it ,too! She turned around and said "what Sharkboy, what reason do I have to wait!?" All he could think was "Wow she looks pretty!". " Umm, Sharky? You alive?" she asked sincerely unaware of what he was currently thinking. "Huh? Oh, um… yea I'm fine." he said snapping back into reality. "You were saying …" she guided. "Lavagirl… you are so special to me that I can hardly find the words to describe it! When I look at your face and I remember all the times we have had together, you make me feel…" he looked around in desperate search for something. His eyes landed upon the peach tree. He finished his statement "… peaches, you make me feel peaches!". She looked at him confused " Peaches Sharky, really?" she asked. "Yea, peaches are warm, soft, and fuzzy… the way you make me feel" he said sure as could be.

Lavagirl looked at him with a smile the size of Russia and said "Sharkboy that is the… sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me! I love you too… Sorry I got caught up, you probably don't love me, just like me." Her cheeks turned bright red and she looked down, smile faded. Sharkboy took her chin in his hands and lifted her head to look at him. "I love you, don't ever doubt that" he said to her. He then captured her lips in a kiss. Both went to sleep that night, and wind whistled through the branches of the peach tree, as if to say "something simple can mean so much to one in search of love".


End file.
